


sunshine

by sunshinedoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: Jisung wakes up next to the love of his life.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerelyjeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/gifts).



Jisung rolled over in their bed, yawning softly as his eyes slowly moved over the curves of his lover’s body beneath the sheets. Mark’s soft brown hair fanned out on the pillow under his head, the off-white sheets below him a perfect complement. The curtains were open just a crack, and the sunlight streaming through the window created the most beautiful scene.

This was what love felt like. A warm summer’s day with nothing to do but curl up in bed with your person, the one who stirs up the butterflies in your stomach and causes your heart to flutter.

Oh, how Jisung wished this moment could last forever.

Mark shifted, his soft snores turning into deeper breaths as he stretched his arms above his head. He rolled over, his back now facing Jisung as his snores resumed.

Jisung smiled to himself, slowly slipping out of bed to make some tea. He’d had a set of teacups delivered to their apartment the other day, and he was going to use them. Mark would love them, especially since they were heart-shaped.

As he closed the door behind himself, he took one last glance at his boyfriend’s sleeping figure. He was truly beautiful, and the beams of light floating around him made him look like an angel.

Jisung set the water to boil as he set up a tray for breakfast. Today was their second anniversary and he had every intention of making it a memorable one. He finished cutting the strawberries right as the kettle began to whistle, and he grabbed the tea to let it steep. 

Jisung hoped that Mark would like the gesture, at least.

With everything in its place, he headed back into the bedroom, tray in his hands. Mark was still fast asleep.

He set the tray down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of their bed, running his fingers through his lover’s hair. Mark shifted once again, his eyes opening slowly.

“Good morning, my love,” Jisung whispered with a smile.

Mark grinned, his cheeks flushing as he glanced at the clock on their wall. “Oh, it’s so early. I thought for sure you had let me sleep until noon again.”

Jisung laughed. “You have to sit up or else your tea will get cold, and so will these pancakes.” Mark gasped at the sight of his breakfast. 

“Oh, baby, you didn’t need to do all this for me.” He leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips as he looked at it all. “And the teacup! This is so kind of you, Sung. I am so incredibly in love with you, what the fuck?”

Jisung smiled at him, eyes shining with joy. He climbed on the bed and pulled Mark into another kiss, pouring emotion into it. He hoped that he could tell just how much he loved him. Mark kissed back gently but passionately in a way that was so incredibly  _ Mark _ .

And if their breakfast was left forgotten on the nightstand as they kissed, it didn’t matter to them. All that mattered was the fluttering in Jisung’s chest and every touch that sent shivers down his spine.

Mark pulled back, a small smile etched on his lips. “I think we need to eat this wonderful breakfast, what do you say?” His stomach growled in response, and the two of them broke into a fit of laughter.

“I think your stomach agrees, love. Here.” Jisung grabbed the tray and set it on his lover’s lap. Mark took a bite, smile growing wider as he tasted the strawberries, leaning in and kissing Jisung once more.

“Oh, baby, this is wonderful. Thank you so much for the food, and everything else. I love you so, so much.”

Jisung smiled to himself before responding.

“I feel the same way, my love.”


End file.
